werewolf_rage_across_orlandofandomcom-20200215-history
List of Secondary Abilities
Secondary Talents * Acting - the ability to act * Artistic Expression - produce art in various mediums * Carousing - partying, getting toasted and still being composed enough to not look like a jackass * Diplomacy - smooth talking for mediation and getting people to not kill each other outright * Fortune Telling - reading someone's fortune * Haggling - bargaining, getting a better deal in a trade * Instruction - teaching others * Interrogation - getting information from someone, both nicely or less-than nicely * Intrigue - plotting, using power to achieve your own ends * Mimicry - impersonate people, other accents, or replicate other sounds with your voice * Negotiation - be like Paradigm City's top Negotiator, Roger Smith; similar to the Diplomacy Talent * Persuasion - persuading people to do stuff or believe you * Poetic Expression - the ability to write poetry and not sound like a conceited asshole while doing so * Public Speaking - being able to speak to crowds without wetting yourself in fear * Scrounging - finding stuff that would be hard to find otherwise under almost any circumstances * Seduction - making people want to have intimate relations with you * Sense Deception - detecting lies * Style - knowing how to dress and look good * Swimming - the thing that keeps you from drowning when you are in water * Throwing - throwing things, usually dangerous things * Ventriloquism - making your voice sound like it is coming from somewhere else Secondary Skills * Acrobatics - gymnastic ability, helps reduce damage when falling from high up * Animal Training - getting animals to do tricks or train them to do a job * Archery - shootin' a bow and arrow accurately * Artillery - operating things that make big booms * Blacksmith - making stuff out of metals * Blind Fighting - fighting competently when you cannot see * Boat Handling - operating a boat or other water-going vessel * Brewing - manufacturing alcoholic beverages * Bribery - knowing how, when, and where to bribe people to do things * Camoflauge - blending into your surroundings in order to effectively hide * Carpentry - making stuff out of wood * Climbing - utilizing your hands, feet, and/or climbing equipment to scale vertical surfaces * Cooking - making food * Dancing - being good at dancing, professional or otherwise * Debate - pwning people in arguments with reason and logic * Demolitions - knowing about explosives and how to arm and disarm them * Disguise - making yourself look like someone else in order to deceive people * Escapology - be like Harry Houdini, getting out of bindings * Falconry - using a falcon to hunt; an old practice that has largely fallen out of style, but is pretty dang cool * Fast-Draw - IT'S HIIIIIIGH NOOOOON! the ability to draw your weapon faster than the other guy can * Fast-Talk - convincing people with a lot of words rather than with reason or logic * First Aid - giving basic medical attention to yourself or someone else * Fishing - catching fish * Forgery - mimicking the handwriting of someone else or copying a document by hand * Gambling - being able to play games of chance without losing too much too often * Game Playing - playing games of strategy and skill, like chess, go, or senet * Gunsmithing - repairing firearms and making various kinds of ammunition * Heavy Weapons - using weapons that are heavy, usually big gunz that are not artillery * Herbalism - knowing how to blend herbs and plants; being an effective apothecary * Hunting - hunting and killing prey for food or sport * Hypnotism - putting people into a trance and getting them to do stuff or help them psychologically * Jeweler - producing or appraising jewelry * Journalism - knowing how to research, discover, and write news stories * Leatherworking - making things out of leather * Lip Reading - watching someone's mouth and understanding what they are saying without hearing them * Lock Picking - opening locks without having the right key or combination * Mechanic - fixing machines like cars * Meditation - putting yourself into a trance-like state; focusing your mind inward * Networking - knowing a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy that can get you information or something * Photography - taking cool photos so you can post them online and be full of yourself * Pickpocket - taking things off a person's clothes or body without them noticing * Pilot - operating flying machines * Pottery - making things out of ceramic or clay * Research - finding information through conventional sources like libraries * Singing - singing in such a way that it does not make people cover their ears and throw things at you * Sleight of Hand - performing acts of legerdemain, magic tricks * Speed Reading - reading things really fast * Torture - interrogating people by making them hurt a lot * Tracking - following the trail of a person or animal * Traps - setting traps Secondary Knowledges * Accounting - keeping an account in a conventional way, also auditing accounts for finding errors * Alchemy - familiarity with alchemy texts and practical, applicable knowledge of alchemy (eat your heart out, John Dee) * Anthropology - the study of human societies throughout the ages * Archaeology - the study of ancient cultures long since past through preserved artifacts, art, and sites * Architecture - designing buildings, both in function and aesthetic * Area Knowledge - applies to a specific place (Orlando, Tampa, etc); you know about a specific local area * Art History - the study of art as an academic subject * Astrology - an ancient Greek philosophy, favored by hippies and neopagans, allows you to determine horoscopes based on celestial bodies * Astronomy - the scientific study of celestial bodies, planets, constellations, etc. * Biology - the study of life and organisms in all their forms * Bureaucracy - knowing bureaucratic processes and how to work them to get what you need * Chemistry - the scientific study of chemicals, chemical compounds, and their interactions * Cryptology - the study and interpretations of codes and ciphers * Economics - knowing how an economy works and being able to hold it over people's heads like an asshole * Engineering - understand, design, and diagnose problems in all forms of mechanical systems * Ethnology - study of the characteristics of various peoples and the differences and relationships between them * Fine Arts - knowledge of the fine arts of painting, sculpture, architecture, music, poetry, and performing arts * Folklore - knowledge of folk tales, often of a particular area or from a specific culture * Forensics - trained in the recognition and interpretation of physical clues at crime scenes * Geology - study of rocks, minerals, and other aspects of dirt * Heraldry - study of the art and language of heraldry, interpreting heraldic imagery * History - study of things that happened in the past, both regarding the world and specific places * Literature - familiarity of literature of one or more specific cultures and nations * Logic - using logic to solve logical problems and some such * Mathematics - knowledge of mathematical concepts, numbers, and the like * Metallurgy - knowledge of the properties and behaviors of metals and alloys * Military Science - techniques to conduct a military campaign * Philosophy - study of the nature of knowledge, reality, and existence * Physics - the science of matter, its composition, and its behavior * Propaganda - using information, often biased or misleading nature, to promote a political cause or point of view * Psychology - the science of human nature and psyche * Theology - the study of religion * Toxicology - knowledge of poisons, their effects, and their antidotes * Vice - knowing about things like bars, blackmail, drugs, and strip clubs. How is this useful? Gaia only knows... Lores (This is not an exhaustive list of all lores) * Garou Lore - lore regarding werewolves as a whole * Tribe Lore - lore regarding specific werewolf tribes * Fera Lore - lore regarding changing breeds that are not werewolves * Faerie Lore - lore regarding changelings, fae, chimera, and all that wyrd stuff * Vampire Lore - lore regarding vampires as a whole * Mage Lore - lore regarding mages as a whole * Spirit Lore - lore regarding spirits and their various types * Ghost Lore - lore regarding ghosts and specters * Wyrm Lore - lore regarding the Wyrm, its corruptions, and machinations (Caution: high levels of this can invite Wyrm corruption or set the Wyrms forces after your ass (as determined by ST))